


magic ways

by polka_dots_stripes



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic!, this song is a 10/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polka_dots_stripes/pseuds/polka_dots_stripes
Summary: i love the girl with magic ways





	magic ways

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song, lyrics from 'Magic Ways' sung by Tatsuro Yamashita.

**Magic Ways**

* * *

_**The way you whisper in my ear  
To make my troubles disappear   
It's magic** _

_**.** _   
_**.** _

The day had finally arrived, he would be competing in the All-Japan Invitational. Months of non-stop training, he had never dedicated so much time and effort into swimming competitively. Now, in fifteen minutes time, his swimming would be live on TV for everyone to see. Nervous would be an understatement. Sure, during high school he would feel a little anxious but adrenaline and excitement overpowered any anxiousness. But now he had a dream - a goal, to achieve. This competition determined if he would swim globally.

Excusing himself from his friends, they all wished him a final good luck and - gentle - arm punches, telling him he'd be okay. Thanking everyone he went and found a secluded room. He sat on a chair he took in deep breaths to control his erratic heartbeat, trying to ease the hordes of butterflies in his stomach. His head facing the floor, his elbows rested on his thighs, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Haruka-senpai?" it was a feminine voice, a voice he recognised in an instant.

His head shot up, eyes focused on the door, he automatically replied:

"Gou?"

She tentatively opened the door, her head peaked through and his eyes followed her ponytail flowing to the side. She noticed Haru sitting on the chair and a smile crept up on her face.

Haru eyes widened in realisation, as he remembered that she was supposed to be at school. She had informed him on the phone, that members of the swim club were going to watch the live coverage. However, he wasn't expecting her to be standing in front of him, with a pretty smile. Still, her being here was therapeutic, her presence was calming, already his heartbeat became levelled. 

He watched as Gou walked her way towards him. She bent down and hugged her arms around his shoulders, his face found itself in the crook of her neck; relishing the softness of her skin. He instinctively grabbed her slim waist - pulling her closer to his body. She positioned her plump lips against the shell of his ear and Haru inhaled a silent breath when she whispered:

"Haruka-senpai you'll be fine, I know you'll make us all proud, no matter the result," - Gou gazed into his eyes, hoping to have relieved at least a smidgen of his anxiousness.

Staring into her scarlet eyes, he displayed a small - but genuine - smile.

Holding her cheeks in his palms he leaned in and kissed her. Breathing out a sigh, he murmured a _Thank you_ against her red lips and affixed their lips, again.

* * *

_**The way your little fingertips**_   
_**Can make my heart do double flips** _   
_**It's magic** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

After a gruelling day of intense swimming, Haru unlocked his apartment door. Stepping in, he noticed a familiar aroma emitting from the kitchen. There he saw Gou frying mackerel while intently watching something on his laptop. She was sporting a white knee length dress, albeit the material was barely visible as she was wearing his blue hoodie - clearly devouring her, nevertheless she looked cute. Her usual ponytail was replaced with a messy top not bun. He found his eyes fixed on her, when suddenly her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Haruka-senpai! when did you return?" pausing whatever she was watching, Gou trailed over to Haru; her gaze went from his face to the hand massaging his shoulder.

"Just now," he eyed the pan, Gou giggled at the glance he gave towards the stove.

"I thought I would make you dinner, by the looks of it you seem like you're exhausted," her finger pointed to the shoulder he was subconsciously massaging.

"It's fine," he nonchalantly spoke, releasing his hand from his shoulder; Haru kissed her on the forehead.

Gou sighed. She was well acquainted with how hard he was working, his dedication to swimming always left her mesmerised and in awe. But relaxing and taking care of oneself was just as important. Promptly walking back to the cooker, she turned the gas off. Aware that Haru was about to speak, she grinned and quickly spoke:

"Don't worry, you'll eat, but first..."

On her tiptoes she placed her hands on his shoulders, guiding him towards the sofa.

"Sit on the floor!" - her tone was on manager mode and Haru knew he had no other choice but to listen. He scrunched his eyebrows, to her request, but did as he was told.

His back against the sofa, behind him, he could her Gou swiftly making herself comfortable. She began to massage his tensed shoulders and Haru could already feel himself unwind. Her little fingertips soothed the ache on his shoulder blades and undoing the knots, his eyes felt drowsy from her touch, it was like magic how her hands artfully kneaded his sore muscles.

Eyes shut, comfortable silence filled the room, savouring her soft touches, his skin broke out into goosebumps.

His heart did double flips.

* * *

 _ **And when you smile at me that way**_  
 _ **Well you can warm the coldest day**_  
 _ **It's magic**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

Snow covered their ankles as they strolled past the empty park, the sun began to set for the day, it was quiet, all that could be heard were their footsteps crunching on the white flakes. They breathed in the cold air, exhaling a thick cloud. Protected from the chilly weather, they were dressed up warm, appreciating the pretty scenery as they walked in sync together.

Gou's arm was locked around Haru's, her head rested against his arm, she hummed her favourite song and Haru listened to the melodic tune of his girlfriend, relaxed. 

Now completely swallowed by the dark cold night, Gou suddenly stopped in her trek, her curious eyes looked up towards the blanket of stars. Confused, Haru followed her eyes, only to be greeted by little specs of crystals landing on his flushed cheeks and nose.

"It's snowing!" Gou exclaimed.

"I can't see it..." it was way too dark to see the small particles of fluff.

Grabbing his hand she took him to the lamppost across the street.

Standing under the bright light, he watched the snow gracefully fall. But his attention on the snow was short lived as he found himself distracted by Gou, with attentive eyes he watched her beam. Face flushed from the cold, her head tilted up and mouth gaped in wonder, her fingers interlaced resting on her chest. Haru eyes softened at the sight of Gou glistening - lost in her own world.

Turning her head slightly, she faced him and her smile grew - the smile that lit up any room. Haru knew it was freezing, but her smile alone, made his body tingle with warmth.

* * *

_**And even when you're gone I find** _   
_**I hear you laughing in my mind** _   
_**It's magic** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

After he ate his dinner - which consisted of mackerel and pineapple - Haru was cleaning the dishes. Concurrently, the TV was playing in the background. He wasn't interested in whatever was on the screen, but the sound coming from it made his silent apartment a little less quiet. Cleaning the dishes was his favourite part of his 'domestic life' - he loved the feeling of the cold water on his hands - it was refreshing to say the least.

His ears perked at the TV when he heard a man tell a joke. It was a bad joke, and Haru just rolled his eyes in response. He thought Gou would've found the joke extremely funny, he could just envision quiet giggles escaping from her mouth as she'd try to hold her laughter within. Without a doubt, her giggles would turn into a roaring laugh, letting out small snorts and her eyes would eventually water - whilst catching her breath.

Haru stood there lost in his own world, with a smile etched on his face. Relishing at the thought of her laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter, he knew it was cliché but it was music to his ears, making his day brighter - albeit he would never say it out loud.

He missed her, living in Tokyo was exciting and there was a new but welcoming sense of freedom that came with it. But there were times when he wanted walk along the pier of his little town with his girlfriend's hand laced in his.

He turned off the tap and dried his hands. He picked up his rarely used phone and tapped her name on his caller list. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, everything about her was comforting.

"Gou,"

"Moshi Moshi!"- he listened with ease.

* * *

**_I love the girl with magic ways_**   
**_Magic ways My friend_ **   
**_You love the girl with magic ways and it's true_ **   
**_I might as well give in_ **   
**_._ **   
_**.** _

During their break they'd all meet up at Akane's cafe. Haru and Makoto sat across Ikuya and Asahi, with Kisumi sitting at the end of the table. Drinking hot tea, they spoke about the usual (swimming) however, throughout the conversation Makoto noticed Asahi's quiet demeanour.

"Asahi are you okay? You seem quiet," Makoto gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah, you're quiet than usual," Kisumi chipped in.

"Er, I -" Asahi stared at the window, lips slightly pouted " - It's this...girl,"

Silent. Everyone stared at him, Akane walked up to the table with a grin, breaking the stillness of the shocking news.

"Oh, my baby brother has a girlfriend!" she sang.

Kisumi and Ikuya burst into laughter, leaving Asahi slightly flustered.

"Yo-you have a girlfriend?" Ikuya grabbed his sides to control his howling but it was hopeless, he kept on laughing.

"Shut up! we're not going out...I don't even know what we are!"

"Who would have thought our Asahi would be having girl problems!" Kisumi wiped the imaginary tear from his cheek.

"Guess you're finally a 'man', genius," quiet chuckles still escaped from Ikuya's mouth.

"This is why I shouldn't have have brought it up," Asahi peered at Makoto " I need some advice -" with rapid motion he turned his head to the teal and pink haired teenagers and glared "- BOTH of you better keep your mouths shut!"

Makoto gave a sheepish smile "I don't think I'm the right person for this but Haru-"

Before he could complete his sentence, Haru glanced at Makoto, blue eyes telepathically hinting him to shut up.

"Oh yeah, Haru you have a girlfriend, you clearly have experience," Asahi mischievously grinned.

Wanting to eject himself from the chair, Haru just nodded, taking a sip from his cup.

"Haruka-kun, you have a girlfriend? Is she cute?" Akane smiled.

Haru could sense Makoto's smirk. His black hair weightlessly moved as he bobbed his head.

"Gou-san was a cute child, I remember she would hang out with Rin and I,"

Haru was fully aware that Kisumi was trying to grind his gears, but he wouldn't let him have his way - or at least try to.

"Who knew Haru would be so whipped!" Kisumi laughed.

Choking on his tea, he faced away from the table and heard the pathetic attempts of his friends failing to repress the 'hilarity' of the situation.

"They are a cute couple,"

Haru tapped the table at Makoto's unneeded comment.

"How long have you been going out with her?" Ikuya asked, intrigued.

Haru mentally sighed, he couldn't escape until they got their fill.

"Two years,"

"Wow! So when's the wedding?" Kisumi quipped, with his palms resting on his cheeks.

Not even bothering to answer, he continued to sip his tea.

"Are you blushing? How cute!" leaning slightly forward, Asahi studied his face.

Having had enough Haru stood and immediately grabbed his bag and faced the door.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh! We're sorry, I didn't know we made you that flustered," Kisumi snickered.

The four teens just about held in their laughter but it was becoming rather difficult - it was only once every blue moon to view a blushing Haru.

"Haru loves Gou-chan a lot." Makoto spoke into his cup.

"More than swimming?" Asahi joked with a scandalous look, washed over his face.

Haru paced towards the door, without an ounce of guilt for leaving behind the four young men, snickering.

He grabbed the handle to exist and whispered to himself:

_Yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add Hiyori omg


End file.
